


Masks - Illustrations

by Lex_of_Gotham



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dick getting the pampering he deserves, Fanart, Honestly this turned out cuter than I expected, Jason being an awkward bean, M/M, Small warning for non-explicit bathtub nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex_of_Gotham/pseuds/Lex_of_Gotham
Summary: A couple of scenes for my wonderful author @silveronthetree, for the DCU Bang 2019 :)





	1. Dawn Bath Musings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveronthetree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveronthetree/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick's face didn't want to cooperate for this one, I'm still not 100% happy with it. But if I keep trying to fix it, it's gonna start looking like botched plastic surgery sooooo, yeah XD
> 
> Otherwise, I really like how this turned out, the dawn lighting was what drew me to this scene in the first place. I like the way it tints everything, his skin, his hair, all pretty and glowy and kinda purple. I dunno, I'm into it.


	2. A Break from the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is a goofball who ruins a perfectly good tuxedo, Jason is an awkward bean who thinks he's subtle. Somehow, it all works out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so stressed getting this one finished, but I'm so happy with how it turned out in the end!! It was so worth the time I took with it, it's definitely my favourite of the two.


End file.
